


A Good Kind of Different

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are roommates. Tony comes home drunk for the first time since they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Steve's room mate came home drunk, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

He had known of Tony's drinking problem, as he'd been honest about it from the start. But he'd been sober for four years, and Steve could attest to that, since Tony had moved in exactly four years ago. Tony needed a fresh start, and Steve needed someone who could help pay for an apartment big enough for his art studio, so it worked out smoothly on both ends. 

Steve supposed they got along alright. They fought over little things from time to time, but in the end they were on the same team. 

 

It was 3 am when Tony finally stumbled through the front door, a bit of a loopy smile on his face.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked, tossing his keys on the counter as he approached Steve, who was sitting on the sofa with a book in hand. He set it down at the sound of Tony's voice, feeling his stomach flip and settle in relief. 

"Making sure I didn't have to send a search party for you." He says, "What about you?"

"Honestly? Drunk." Tony answers, immediately grinning. Steve studies him for a moment, the way he leans into the counter top, dark hair a disarray. His eyes were glazed over and darting every which way in Steve's general direction. After four whole years of sobriety, this was the last thing Steve had expected, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Tony took a few more steps towards him, and then nearly collapsed. Steve rushed over, helping him to his feet. Hands gripped tightly into his arm as Tony tried to stay balanced.

"We should... we should get to my room." He mumbled, lips so close to Steve's ear it tickled. 

"No kidding." Steve said with a huff. He wrapped an arm around his waste and pulled him closer. Tony cringed, stomach flexing beneath Steve's fingers. Steve realized then how much distance they always made between them, for he had never noticed the warmth that radiated around Tony's body, or just how built he actually was. He put such thoughts aside quickly.

They somehow managed getting into Tony's room, and Steve was thrust onto his bed as Tony lost his balance completely. He shrugged it off with a laugh, but when he tried to get up, Tony was standing over him, hands on his shoulders. 

"Listen," he said quietly, eyes dark. "Listen." he repeated. Steve ignored the heat that suddenly flooded through him as Tony's thumbs rubbed gently into his chest.

"You're drunk." He said calmly, and that stirred something in Tony. His face lit up in alarm.

"I'm so sorry." Steve's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, no, no, it's fine. Is everything okay?" Tony looked lost for a moment, for a split second broken even, and Steve was sure it must have felt like four years down the drain. Surely something must have happened for this set back to occur. He rested his hands over where Tony's were on his shoulders, squeezing them in support.

"I'm not usually like this when I'm drunk." Tony mumbles.

"You're not usually like this sober, either." They'd been sitting as they had been for a few minutes now. Tony was quiet, seemed submissive. Almost defeated. 

But before Steve could say anything to comfort him, before he could feel even an ounce of sympathy for him, Tony was climbing over Steve, straddling his thighs. He didn't even have time to process what was happening before there were hands digging through his hair, tilting his head back, and Tony was opening Steve's mouth with his own, kissing him slowly, but urgently. 

Steve realized after a few moments that all his feeble attempts to object were simply halfhearted, and despite the idea of he and Tony like this never crossing his mind up until now, he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed him back. 

He closed his eyes and kissed Tony for a long time, letting his fingers fumble drunkenly over his shirt buttons, stifling a moan as Tony began rocking his hips into him. His hands tightened on the man's waste as he tried uselessly to contain the sudden pleasure shooting through his body, making his toes curl.

It wasn't until he was was pushed down onto the bed, until Tony's lips had moved down to his neck, until his hands were trying to tug Steve's jeans, tight against his hips, off. It wasn't until he was hard and feeling as drunk on Tony as Tony was on alcohol that it struck him just how bad of an idea this was. Something was obviously wrong with Tony, and hooking up with his room mate could only make the situation worse. Being the sober one, Steve put aside his selfish temptations and tugged Tony away from him.

The man sat up, pouting in confusion. Steve looked up at him, rubbing up his arm gently. It the first time he saw Tony as someone other than just his room mate, just a casual acquaintance. It was the first time he actually felt a connection to Tony, a need and desire to not only be around him, but close to him. It felt different. It felt knew. It felt nice.

It sucked. Considering the circumstances. An hour ago he had been concerned for Tony's well being as any friend would be, but suddenly he was worrying about his own well being. He was all too aware that this could end up hurting him. 

"I don't want to do something you're just going to forget about in the morning." He said after a few moments of silence. When did this become about him? Tony shook his head urgently.

"I'm not that far gone. Really." But he hardly sounded convinced himself. Steve smiled crookedly, pulling Tony down to rest his chin on Steve's chest. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Obviously, he wasn't, but Steve didn't know if he wanted to talk about it. Tony just shook his head again, burying his face in Steve's neck. He didn't try to tempt Steve again, but his presence was tempting enough. Steve ran his fingers up and down Tony's spine, feeling his breath soften in his ear as he began to drift off. He pressed his lips against the top of Tony's head.

"Please remember."


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I ruined it by writing more, but a few people asked, so here you go?

Steve didn't have the heart or willpower to sleep in his own bed that night, but he woke up early the next morning and slipped out of Tony's room unnoticed.  He'd hardly gotten four hours of sleep, but wasn't even remotely tired. Instead, he watched the sun rise, made his coffee, and read the newspaper, all the while his leg shaking anxiously.

There was a soft  _padding_ of footsteps on hardwood floor after what feels like ages, and then a long, withdrawn half groan/half yawn as Tony stood in the doorway of the kitchen, stretching. Steve tried not to stare as he lifted his arms over his head and his shirt rose over the dip of the jeans he slept in. 

"Morning," he said casually, getting up to fix him some coffee. Water might have been better, but he knew Tony would probably refuse it.

"Oh god, don't," he responded, slumping down in a chair and burying his face in his arms. "It hurts." 

Steve did him the favor of turning the kitchen light off. He set a mug of coffee down next to him as quietly as possible. 

"Hungry?" He asked softly. Tony grumbled at the chirping of the early morning birds, but managed to shake his head, and Steve didn't want to push food on him, even if he thought it might help. He just sat across from him at the table and watched him carefully. The morning fell into a long silence as Tony slowly came back to life with every sip of coffee. Eventually, he sat back in his seat, running a hand through his unkempt hair. 

"Uh... sorry. About last night." Tony wasn't looking at Steve. He was staring down into his cup of coffee. Steve felt his stomach jolt and was about to jump into a "no, please don't apologize" rant when Tony continued. 

"I really didn't think after so long that I would... I guess I just caught myself off guard." He coughed uncomfortably, and Steve just nodded his understanding, trying to gulp down his new feelings for Tony while sitting across from the Tony that didn't remember.  He chewed his lip in contemplation. Really, what else had he been expecting? 

"Well, I'm going to head out unless you need me here otherwise? You can call if you need anything." Steve stood abruptly, saw how his hands were shaking as he tried to pull his jacket on. Surely he was overreacting, but he didn't understand why. He wasn't sure why it meant so much to him, why suddenly Tony meant so much to him.

"Steve, wait." Steve took one glance over back at Tony and it hit him like a punch to the stomach. 

For four years, Tony had shut Steve out. He thought that it had been nothing more than his personality, with the added fact that maybe Tony wasn't interested in being friends with Steve. Until last night, Steve never saw how much Tony had seemed to be struggling, Until last night, Tony had never _let_ Steve fall for him. 

"Yeah?" He turned to face him with a tight smile, trying to keep himself composed while Tony seemed to struggle with his words. 

"I know that I came on to you last night. I wasn't going to say anything so that we could both just forget it, but you seem uncomfortable around me anyways, so I'm just going to address it and apologize."

"Tony-"

"Look, I'm really sorry. The last thing I wanted was to make things awkward between us." He looked as if he had a mouth full of words that were about to tumble out all at once if he didn't speak slowly enough.

"For the record, I would have hit on you if we weren't roommates, but I suppose you knowing that really only makes this situation worse, right? God, sorry. I'm trying, really, I just don't know how..." Tony trailed off. Steve couldn't believe this. A smile spread across his face as he made his way back over to the table, pulling up a chair right next to Tony, who almost seemed devastated and horrified with himself.

"Last night..." Steve started, shook his head, and started over. "The drinking... was bad. The kissing, however..." He pulled Tony's chair closer to his. "I really didn't mind the kissing, Tony." He saw the man's face fall in confusion, then nearly heard the realization click in his brain. 

"And I really wouldn't mind more kissing." He continued, but Tony was already pulling his face into his own, pressing his lips to Steve's fiercely. 

"You don't want to talk about this?" Tony asked when they pulled away hesitantly.

"Who's talking? We already talked. I'm content with this for now." Steve mumbled against his lips. Tony shrugged in response, sliding a hand up Steve's thigh and kissing him back without complaint. 

They would talk later.


End file.
